Ablenkung
by SabbyBaby
Summary: Harry fühlt sich von Hermine angezogen und kann einfach nicht seine Augen von ihr lassen.Was wird sie wohl sagen,wenn sie über diese Art von Ablenkung reden werden?


Seine Augen wanderten von ihrem Gesicht,weiter ihren Körper entlang,Er schenkte besonders ihren Beinen,die besser zu sehen waren als üblich,da ihr Rock hinaufgerutscht war und ihrem Dekoltee,das durch die einzelnen geöffneten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zum Vorschein kam viel Aufmerksamkeit und der Drang sie zu berühren,den er schon seit einer Stunde verspürte,verstärkte sich nur noch umso mehr,je länger er seine beste Freundin anstarrte.

Harry feuchtete seine Lippen an,als er darüber nachdachte wie es wohl sein würde Hermine zu küssen.Er stellte sich vor,dass ihre Lippen warm und zart waren und das ihre Zunge seine zärtlich streicheln würde.

Es wäre wirklich zu schön,wenn dieser Traum einmal Wirklichkeit werden könnte,aber da er der Überzeugung war,dass Hermine nicht an mehr als Freundschaft interessiert war,versuchte er sich wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren,was vor ihm auf seinem Schoß lag.

Hermine war natürlich nicht entgangen,dass ihr bester Freund sie seit mehr als zehn Minuten unverbannt anstarrte und veruschte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.Sie konnte es gar nicht nicht bemerkt haben,da es schon zu einer Art Gewohnheit geworden war.Immer wieder warf er ihr Blicke zu oder starrte sie wie jetzt über einen längeren Zeitraum an,nur um seine Augen dann rasch von ihr abzuwenden,wenn sie ihn ansehen sollte.

Lächelnd blätterte sie ihr eigenes Buch weiter,"Ist dein Buch auch so spannend Harry?"

Erschrocken,dass sie ihn angesprochen hatte,zuckte er leicht zusammen und blickte verwirrt auf die Seite seines Buches.Er hatte keine einzige Zeile gelesen,sondern hin und wieder einfach umgeblättert.

"Ja,es ist...ja!",plapperte er und räusperte sich anschließend.

Hermine sah zu ihm,"Du bist ja sogar weiter als ich.>

Harry wurde rot und nickte,"Und wie ist deines?"

"Ich kann deine Worte nur zurückgeben",meinte sie schlicht und lächelt ihn verschmitzt an,"Immerhin lesen wir das Gleiche"

Er bemerkte,dass er in eine Falle getappt war und sah seine Freundin mit großen Augen an,wusste aber nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

"Mich anzustarren wird dir in der Prüfung nicht helfen Harry.",bemerkte Hermine gelassen und zwinkerte,"Nicht,dass es mich stören würde,aber hin und wieder solltest du WIRKLICH lesen."

Harry hatte nur eine ungefähre Ahnung davon wie rot er geworden war.Er dachte,dass er es immer gut getarnt hätte,aber damit lag er wohl vollkommen danaben.Retten konnte er sich aus dieser Situation nicht mehr,also versuchte Harry cool zu bleiben und auf das Spiel einzugehen,"Ich kann auch nichts dafür,dass du so ablenkend bist.

"Also ist es meine Schuld,wenn du durchfallen solltest?",fragte Hermine gespielt erschrocken und hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund,"Was kann ich tun,damit du dich wieder konzentrieren kannst?"

"Lass mich mal nachdenken...",Harry zog seine Stirn in Falten und kratzte sich am Kinn,während Hermine sich über ihren besten Freund amüsierte,"Als erstes könntest du deinen Rock weiter nach unten ziehen und die Knöpfe deiner Bluse schließen.Dann müsstest du versuchen weniger hübsch zu sein und knabber bitte nicht mehr an deiner Feder herum...Befeuchte auch bitte nicht deine Lippen mit der Zunge und lass es vor allem sein dich beim Dehnen so weit nach hinten zu lehnen.Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr das meine Konzentration mindert...Ach und kannst du es unterlassen mich weder mit deinen Armen,Händen oder deinen Beinen zu berühren?Da verliere ich so schnell den Faden und knabber nicht an deiner Unterlippe,wenn du grübelst und hör auf zu stöhnen,wenn du ein Problem nicht sofort lösen kannst"

"Harry!",unterbrach Hermine ihn lachend,"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach getrennt lernen,wenn du es in meiner Gegenwart nicht kannst."

"Damit ich darüber nachdenken muss,was du grad machst?Auch keine gute Idee Hermine.",entgegnete Harry und grinste,"Du lenkst mich ab,ob du nun da bist oder nicht."

Schweigend betrachtete Hermine ihn.Es war erstaunlich wie gut er sie kannte,also hatte sie recht,dass er wirklich sie anstarrte und nicht nur träumte und sein Blick dabei zufällig immer auf ihr landete.Es fühlte sich gut an,das musste sie zugeben.

"Wie können wir dieses Problem dann lösen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern,sein Buch zuschlagend und legte es weg.Er wusste es wirklich nicht,aber der Gedanke sie einmal zu küssen,würde seine Fantasien davon jedenfalls ein wenig beruhigen und vielleicht könnte er sich dann besser konzentrieren.Erneut kribbelte es in ihm,als er nur daran dachte und seine Augen landeten auf ihren Lippen,die sich kurz darauf zu einem Lächeln bogen.

Hermine sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.Nur wenige Schüler waren noch dort,während viele andere schon in ihren Betten lagen.Sie richtete ihre Augen wieder auf Harry,der sie leicht anlächelte und ihr wurde bewusst,dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht hatte,weil er in ihr eine gute Freundin sieht.Er sah in ihr einfach nur ein Mädchen.So wie ein Junge ein Mädchen sah,in das er verliebt war.

Und es war nicht einmal so,dass er es ausprechen musste.Dass er ihr erzählt hatte wie sehr er jede ihrer Bewegungen kannte,sagte viel mehr aus.Es zeighte ihr,dass er sie wirklich beachtete.

"Gute Nacht Harry."

Er hatte ihren sanften und wissenden Tonfall wahrgenommen,brachte es jedoch nicht fertig sie darum zu bitten zu bleiben,"Gute Nacht Hermine."

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und presste ihre Lippen leicht auf seine Wange,wobei sie seinem Mund sehr nahe kam und dort kurz verweilte,"Träum was schönes."

Harry lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken,als sie dies in sein Ohr flüsterte.Er wünschte sich,dass er diese Glegenheit wahrgenomen hätte und sie zurück zu sich gezogen hätte,aber stattdessen ließ er sie gehen und beobachtete wie sie in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf und er konnte es kaum erwarten in die Große Halle zu gelangen und wie üblich seinen Platz gegenüber von Hermine einzunehmen,nur um ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen,wie sie es gestern Abend getan hatten.Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los,dass sie bescheid wusste.Über seine Gefühle und Gedanken.

Er zog seinen Vorhang zur Seite und stieg munter aus seinem Bett.Seine Schuluniform,die er sich schon gestern zurecht gelegt hatte nahm sie mit ins Bad,wo er sich eine warme Dusche genehmigte.Er genoss das heiße Wasser,was über seinen Körper lief und erneut wagten seine Gedanken einen Ausflug,wie er mit Hermine duschte und sie sich gegenseite einseiften und sich unter dem prasslenden Wasser zärtlich küssten.

Seufzend öffnete er seine Augen und stellte die Dusche ab.In seiner Traumwelt war es alles viel einfacher,als es im realen Leben wirklich war.Wenn er sich nur sicher sein könnte,dass es Hermine ähnlich ging.Dass sie auch an ihn dachte in den unmöglichsten Situationen und dass es ihr nur durch seinen Anblick besser ging und ihr Herz wie wild anfing zu schlagen,dass es ihren gesamten Körper wie ein Blitz durchfuhr,wenn er sie berührte...Wenn er sich nur sicher sein könnte,dass es nicht nur ihm so ging,wäre es nicht mehr so schwer den ersten Schritt zu wagen.

Harry betrachtete sein Spiegelbild.Er trug seinen Umhang,sein Haar war noch immer so ungezähmt wie eh und je und seine grünen Augen strahlten durch die Gläser seiner Brille hindurch.Für ihn wäre dieses Bild erst perfekt,wenn er das Mädchen an seiner Seite hätte,was unten auf ihn wartete.

Gut gelaunt,auch wenn ihn in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke drohte,machte er sich auf den Weg.Vielleicht war heute der Tag,wo er endlich über seinen Schatten springen würde und er dafür belohnt würde.Man konnte schließlich nie wissen,was der Tag alles bringen wird,aber Harry hatte ein gutes Gefühl,egal,ob er es ihr sagen würde oder nicht.Er konnte immerhin Zeit mit ihr verbringen.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als er Hermine erblickte.Er beschleunigte sein Tempo unbewusst und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.Ron hatte ihm wie immer diesen Platz freigehalten.

"Guten Morgen.",sagte er mehr zu Hermine als zu Ron und warf ihr lächelnd einen Blick zu und erhielt ein geschmatzes Hallo von seinem besten Freund.

Hermine jedoch erwiederte seinen intensiven Blick und grinste ihren besten Freund warm an,"Guten Morgen Harry.Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Nickend beantwortete er ihre Frage,"Und was ist mit dir?"

"Bestens."

Die beiden sahen einander noch eine Weile an,bevor Hermine sich räusperte und Harry andeutet sich den Teller aufzufüllen.

"Wie wäre es,wenn wir uns heute draußen am See einen schönen Tag machen und dort lernen würden?",schlug Harry unschuldig vor,wusste er doch genau,dass Ron dies empört ablehnen würde und er mit Hermine allein sein konnte.

"Bist du verrückt geworden?Ich gehe doch einem so schönen Tag nicht lernen.",antwortete Ron wie erwartet und schüttelte entsetzt seinen Kopf,"Ich werde mit der Mannschaft ein bisschen Quidditch spielen,aber wenn du unbedingt deine Zeit verschwenden willst,dann bitte!"

"Ich finde,dass es eine gute Idee ist.",pflichtete Hermine hingegen ihrem Freund zu und schenkte Ron einen zurechtweisenden Blick zu,"Ich komme gern mit."

Harry nickte zufrieden und grinste in sich hinein.

Unmotviert machte sich das Trio auf den Weg in die Kerker.Rons Miene verfinsterte sich mit jedem weiteren Schritt,während Harry sich auf Hermine fokussierte,die nebenbei noch in ihr Buch blickte.

"Meinst du,dass dir die frische Luft helfen wird dich zu konzentrieren?",wollte Hermine wissen und steckte ihr Buch zurück in die Tasche,"Oder woher kam diese Idee?"

"Ich denke nicht,dass es hilfreich sein wird,aber wer lässt sich schon die Chance entgegen einen Nachmittag allein mit einem hübschen Mächen am See zu verbringen?",entgegnete Harry gelassener als er wirklich war und er war stolz,dass sein Gesicht nicht anfing heiß zu werden,was man von Hermine aber nicht behaupten konnte,die eine pinke Farbe angenommen hatte.

"Du bist wirklich sehr sonderbar diesen Morgen.",steurte Ron verwirrt dieser Unterhaltung bei und betrachtete seinen Freund skeptisch.

"Nur weil er es fertig bringt auch mal etwas nettes zu sagen ist man noch lange nicht sonderbar!",meinte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

Ron schnaufte,"Ich hasse es wenn sie das tut!"

Harry dachte genau das Gegenteil,wollte dies aber lieber nicht laut aussprechen und lächelte Hermine stattdessen amüsiert an.

Als sie vor ihrem Klassenraum angekommen war,sah Ron angewiedert hinein und schüttelte sich,"Lasst das Grauen beginnen!"

Die Stunde schien nicht enden zu wollen und Snape hatte schon nach einer viertelstunde die lächerlichsten Gründe gefunden um Gryffindor um 30 Punkte zu bringen,was ihm den Zorn dieser und das Gelächter der Slytherins einbrachte.Besonders Draco Malfoy schien seinen Spaß zu haben und warf immer wieder gemeine Sprüche ein,die Snape ohne jegliche Verwarnung durchgehen ließ.

"Wenn der Kerl mir heute noch einmal dumm kommt,dann schwöre ich,werde ich seinen vorlauten Mund so verhexen,dass er nie mehr einen seinen dämlichen Laute von sich geben wird.",beschwerte Ron sich wispernd,wobei Harry ihm zustimmte und die beiden sich tuschelnd fiese Pläne ausdachten.

"Wir sollten ihn in die Kammer sperren.Da wird er ohne meine Hilfe nie mehr herauskommen.",meinte Harry und betrachtete den blonden Jungen,"Ich würde jede Wette eingehen,dass er nach nur fünf Minuten heulend nach seiner Mami winseln wird."

Die beiden verstummte augenblicklich,als Snape seine Augen über die Gryffindors schweifen ließ und sie schnell so taten,als würden sie interessiert Notizen machen.

"Muss ich mir sorgen machen,dass Malfoy dich heute mehr abgelenkt hat,als ich?",flüsterte Hermine in sein Ohr,die sich neben ihn gestellte hatte,während sie auf Ron warteten,der sich noch seine Strafe bei Snape abholte.Er wurde dabei erwischt wie er seine Pläne für Malfoy aufzeichnete.

Harry lachte leicht und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung,sodass sie nur noch wenige Zentimter trennten.

"Keine Sorge.Du nimmst weit mehr Platz in meinem Kopf ein.",entgegnete Harry leise und das Verlangen sich einfach nur vorzulehnen und seine Lippen auf ihre zu pressen wurde fast schmerzhaft,"Obwohl Malfoy natürlich auch seine Vorzüge hat."

"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung...",schmunzelte Hermine und lehnte sich zurück,sodass sie in einem für Freunde angemessenen Abstand voneinander standen,"Aber ich werde dich dabei natürlich unterstützen."

"Natürlich."

"Ja...Du bist mein bester Freund.Ich akzeptiere das und deine Vorlieben.Ich bin wikrlich sehr tolerant."

"Und du wärst kein Stück enttäuscht?",wollte Harry scheinheilig mit einem dramatischen Augenaufschlag wissen."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu,aus der sie Ron erwartete.

Harry schrie innerlich,dass er diese Glegenheit sie küssen verpasst hatte und war kurz davor sich selbst dafür zu bestrafen.Harry schnaufte amüsiert auf,da ihn dieses Verhalten doch sehr an Dobby erinnerte.

Vielleicht sollte es einfach nicht sein.Er konnte sich mit Drachen herumschlagen,aber wenn es um Mädchen ging war er noch nie besonders geschickt gewesen.Wenn er alles richtig gemacht hätte,war Harry sich sicher,dass sie mitlerweile im nächstbesten leeren Klassenraum stecken und knutschen würden.Wieder einmal wanderetn seine Augen zu Hermine.Er hatte echte Hoffnungen,dass sie ihn auch mag,aber wieso konnte sie nicht etwas tun,damit er sich sicher sein konnte.

Es tat schon fast weh das Verlangen sie zu berühren immer wieder zu unterdrücken und jeden neuen Tag darauf zu hoffen,dass es besser werden würde.Irgendwann war einfach mal genug und genau das wollte Harry jetzt in die Tat umsetzen.Hermine hatte ein Recht von seinen Gefühlen zu erfahren und außerdem würde dann eine große Last von seinen Schultern abfallen.

"Ich liebe dich!",platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus und Harry war überrascht wie sicher und mutig er dabei geklungen hatte.

Hermine drehte wie in Zeitlupe ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn überrascht an.Es schien ihr die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

"Hey Leute!",grummelte Ron und fuchtelte mit mehrern Zetteln herum,"Es sieht nicht so aus,dass ich heute noch irgendwas machen werde außer diesem Mist."

"Wie schade.",hörte Harry sich sagen,aber sein pochendes Herz schien seine Stimme zu übertönen.

Hermine blickte Ron kurz mitleidig an,bevor sie ihren Kopf von den beiden Jungs abwendete und sich ohne zu warten auf den Weg machte.

Harry erlebte an diesem Tag wohl seinen nervenaufreibendsten Schultag,den er je hatte.Nicht einmal vor Quidditchspielen war er so nervös gewesen.Hin und wieder überkam ihm das Gefühl brechen zu müssen,da er nichts gegessen hatte,was wie er sagte an Bauchschmerzen liege.Komplett gelogen war es schließlich nicht.

Bis zum Nachmittag war Hermine mit ihm wie üblich umgegangen.Kein Blick hat ihm verraten wie sie zu ihm stand,es war als hätte er ihr gesagt,dass er keinen Käse mochte,aber zu sagen ich liebe dich verdiente eine andere Reaktion.

Während Ron jammernd über seiner Strafarbeit brütete wartete Harry darauf,dass Hermine von ihrem letzten Kurs zurückkam,damit sie gleich danach an den See gehen konnten.Er hoffte jedenfalls,dass diese Verabredung nach wie vor noch aktuell war.

Als das Porträitloch aufschwung war Harry der erste,der sich umdrehte und Hermine mit ihrer schweren Umhängetasche erblickte.Als sie an ihm vorbeiging warf sie ihm wieder DIESES Lächeln zu,was sein Herz wie wild hüpfen ließ und auch er anfing zu grinsen.

"Ich bin sofort zurück.Ich lege die nur schnell ab,schnappe mir mein Buch und wir können an den See gehen.",erklärte sie und deutete auf ihre Tasche,die sich in ihre Schulter schnürte.

"Okay."

Nach diesem warmen Blick war Harry wieder etwas wohler zu mute und er baute sich innerlich noch einmal auf,dass er sich gleich nicht vor Nervosität in die Hose machen würde.Er wollte was Mädchen anging wenigstens einmal ein ganzer Kerl sein.

"Viel Glück Kumpel."

Verwirrt sah Harry Ron an,der sich anscheind amüsierte und seinen besten Freund vielsagend anblickte,"Meinst du,dass ich das nicht schon längst mitbekommen habe?Wir verbingen zu viel Zeit miteinander,als dass ich nicht bemerken könnte,dass du in Hermine verschossen bist."

Harry wurde rot und räusperte sich unbehaglich,"Ja...ähm Danke!"

Als Hermine wieder die Treppe herunter kam,kribbelte es erneut wie wild in Harrys Bauch.In seinen Händen hielt er sein Buch fest umklammert und ließ Hermine schließlich den Vortritt.

Die Sonne schien heiß auf die beiden hinab udn Harry hatte ein gutes Gefühl,auch wenn sie sich die ganze Zeit über angeschwiegen hatten.Es war nicht unangenehm gewesen,außerdem hatte Hermine immer wieder mit diesem einen bestimmten Blick zu ihm geblickt.Es war purer Wahnsinn,was sie allein mit ihren Augen bei ihm auslösen konnte.

"Wollen wir uns hier hinsetzen?"

Harry nickte und nahm dicht neben seiner Freundin Platz.Sofort schlug er sein Buch auf,was Hermine ihm jedoch sanft aus der Hand nahm und es neben sich legte.

"Ich habe keine Lust zu lesen und außerdem glaube ich nicht,dass du deswgen an den See gehen wolltest.",meinte Hermine sanft.

"Du hast Recht...wie für gewöhnlich.Ich wollte Zeit mit dir allein verbringen.",gestand Harry und er war nicht überrascht seine Freundin lächeln zu sehen,"Wenn du dich aber unwohl dabei fühlen solltest,dann verstehe ich das."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf,"Ich wusste es doch nicht erst seit heute Morgen...Es wurd mir gestern Abend bewusst."

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

"Weil ich das Gefühl hatte,dass du an der Reihe warst.Ich will nicht immer den Anfang machen müssen,wenn es um unsere Gefühle geht.Warum solltest du nicht auch dazu in der Lage sein den ersten Schritt zu machen?"

Harry grinste verlegen.

Hermine strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn und ließ ihre Hand kurz auf seiner Wange verweilen,bevor sie sie wegzog und ihn intensiv musterte,"Ich hätte schon früher etwas erwiedert,aber es hat sich nicht der richtige Zeitpnkt ergeben,nicht wahr?Oder wolltest du,dass ich es vor Ron tue?"

"Nein,das hätte ich nicht gewollt.",gab er zu.

Mitlerweile war Harry nicht mehr nervös.Er wusste es einfach,dass sie das gleiche fühlte und wenn sie es nicht bald sagen würde,könnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten und sie so küssen wie er es geträumt hatte.

Jedoch hatte Hermine nicht vorgehabt es ihm zu sagen,stattdessen setzte sie das,was Harry gedacht hatte in die Realität um und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.Ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen,genau wie Harry,der vor Freude hätte tanzen können.

Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack zog sie sich zurück und lächelte ihren Freund an,"Ich liebe dich auch."

Diese einfachen Worte ließen Harry sich fühlen,als hätte er den Quidditchpokal gewonnen,Voldemort besiegt und mit seinem Besen die Welt in einer Minute umrundet.Es war unbeschreiblich.

"Ich weiß.",entgegnete er frech,was Hermine lachen ließ und sie sich zu einem weiteren Kuss trafen.

Um sie näher zu sich zu bringen zog er Hermine an den Hüften heran.Eine Hand legte er auf die untere Hälfte ihres Rückens,die andere auf ihrem Oberschenkel,den er leicht drückte.Dieser reale Kuss war noch viel schöner,als Harry sich ihn ausgemalt hatte und als Hermine ihren Mund für ihn öffnete,damit sich ihre Zungen treffen konnten war er im Himmel.

Seufzend vertiefte er den Kuss,wurde fordernder,was seine Freundin nur zu gerne geschehen ließ und sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken legte,um ihn so mit sich in Gras zu ziehen,sodass er halb auf ihr lag.

"Du Idiot...",nuschelte sie zärtlich und küsste ihn ein weiteres mal,ihre Hand hatte sich in sein Hemd gekrallt,"Ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegben."

"Ich auch...Ich dachte nicht,dass ich jemals etwas sagen würde."

Erneut legten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und all die angestaute Leidenschaft entlud sich in diesem Kuss.Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Hermines Lippen,was Harry glücklich wahrnahm und seine Hand vorsichtig wandern ließ.Da sie keine Anstalten machte ihn zu stoppen,wagte Harry es seine Hand unter ihren Rock zu schieben und ihren nackten Oberschenkel zu streicheln.Es war ein fantastisches Gefühl sie so nah zu spüren.

Hermine löste sich leicht aus dem Kuss und fuhr mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken,ihre Augen fest auf seine gerichtet.Ihr Lächeln bestätigte ihm,dass er nichts Falsches tat.

"Ich bin wirklich froh,dass du unter mir liegst und nicht wie ich hin und wieder erwartet habe,dass ich am Boden liegen werde,weil du mir eine verpasst!"

Hermine fing laut an zu lachen und schlug ihm spielerisch gegen die Brust,"Ich liebe dich du Idiot!"

So,so,so...wie wäre es mit ein paar reviews??


End file.
